


Crying Sucks

by Dragonpikachu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpikachu/pseuds/Dragonpikachu
Summary: I originally made this to practice writing Haru but it turned into something else along the wayHope ya like it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Crying Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this to practice writing Haru but it turned into something else along the way
> 
> Hope ya like it!

He really hated crying. It was one of the worst things the human body did in his opinion. It made it harder to see, got him too choked up to talk and sometimes gave him a headache if he did it for too long.

It sucked. Crying sucked.

But sometimes, you really had no choice but to have a long cry about something. Which was what he was doing right now, sitting on his bed in the attic. He was just glad Morgana had taken off for the afternoon, the only thing worse than crying was crying in front of someone.

Plus… then he’d have to explain why he was crying…

“Akira!” Sojiro’s voice echoed up the stairs. “One of your friends is here!”

Shit, now he had to make sure he looked presentable. There’s another thing to hate about crying, it was always obvious. Your eyes always get all red and puffy, your nose runs, it’s just awful. He just hoped whoever it was wouldn’t mind waiting a few minutes while he-

“Akira?!”

Whipping his head around, he saw Haru standing at the top of the stairs. Fuck.

“Are you alright Akira?” she asked, taking a few steps closer.

He stood up and tried to put on a brave face, he didn’t want her to worry about him. “Y-yeah, I’m fine Haru don’t worry about it…” he hated how shaky his voice was, it wasn’t convincing in the slightest. He hated crying.

They stood there together in an awkward silence, Haru searching his face while he refused to meet her eyes. After a while, Haru walked over to the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to her. He hesitated for a moment, but eventually sat down.

Haru was quiet for a while, considering what she wanted to say. She opened her mouth several times, before closing it again, trying and failing to find the right words. After what felt like an eternity, she took a deep breath and said the most direct thing she could have.

“This is about Akechi, isn’t it?”

Akira flinched. God, was he that obvious?

“Did you… want to talk about it?” she asked, putting her hand lightly on his shoulder.

That was a more complex question then it should have been honestly. He wanted to, he knows it would help, getting it off his chest but… he just couldn’t. The problem with mourning someone like Akechi is he felt like none of them would get it. He knew his team would be understanding, he knew they would do his best to support him, but he just felt sad knowing they would never see what he saw in him.

Akechi hadn’t been a good person but… he had still been special.

“I don’t think you’d want to hear about it.” he finally admitted. It being Haru made it more difficult. How could he tell her he missed her father’s murderer?

“...I’m not going to get mad,” she said, as if she could read his mind. “I mean… I’d be a bit of a hypocrite if I did.”

Wait what?

His confusion must have shown, she gave him a sad smile and continued. “My father was not a good person. He may have never hurt people by his own hand but…” she sighed. “But he undoubtedly ruined many people’s lives trying to get what he desired… he didn’t care who he stepped on. But… I still loved him.”

“I understand, it’s hard to explain to people that you miss a person who did terrible things.” His heart seized up when he heard her sniffle a bit herself. “I… I may never be able to forgive Akechi for what he did… but I do know he was just as special to you as my father was to me.”

He was crying again.

“Thank you” he managed to say. “You’re wonderful Haru.”

Her smile seemed so much brighter, it made him feel like things were going to be ok. “Of course, I’m happy I could help.”

He offered her a weak smile in return. Despite not really talking about it… he did feel much better. Maybe that’s what he needed, just… someone who understood this feeling. That he wasn’t alone.

“Come on, I have to thank you properly,” he said standing up. He was glad to hear his voice had returned for the most part. “Let’s go downstairs, I’ll make you some curry.”

“Oh thank you! That sounds lovely!” somehow, her smile got even brighter. It made him feel more at ease.

He still hated crying, but good company could help make it better he supposed.


End file.
